Deserted
by hippieinpink
Summary: Seven people, Yugi, Tea, Tristan, Joey, Kaiba, Mokuba and Duke are stuck in a car. Who will win the grand prize of 500,000,000.00?


I was inspired to write this after watching the 'Stranded' skits on the Amanda show. The bold part is me telling the story. Just so everyone knows, I DO NOT (But wish I did) own Yu-Gi-Oh.

* * *

**This is a 2004 Honda mini van...stranded in a parking lot of a mall. In this car are seven contestants; Yugi Moto, Tea Gardner, Joey Wheeler, Tristian Taylor, Duke Devlin, Seto Kaiba and Mokuba Kaiba. THE RULES: The last one** **remaining in the car will recive a prize of...$500,000,000.00. If anyone is to leave the car, they are out of the game. Now...lets see how long these people can stand each other in the car...for God only knows how many days... **

**DESERTED!**

Day 1

Yugi- Oh boy! God only knows how many days we'll be stuck in here.

Mokuba- I hope we're stuck in here forever!

Kaiba- Don't get your hopes up, Mokuba.

Mokuba- I was just saying.

Tea- Does it occur to anyone I'm the only girl in the car.

Joey- So what!

Duke- I hope I win that money.

Joey- Dream on, Devlin. That money belongs to a guy named Joey Wheeler.

Kaiba- If I'm not mistaken, what makes you think you can win this contest. You can't let alone win a duel against me.

Joey- _Tries to attack_

Yugi- _Pulls Joey back _Joey don't let him get to you.

Joey- _Glares at Kaiba_

Tristan- Yo, Devlin, get me something to eat.

Duke- Ha, nice try, Tristan. The rules say...

Tea- Last time I checked the rules were changed. _Winks at Tristan_

Tristan- Yeah...they said it doesn't matter.

Duke- Really?

Everyone but Duke- Yeah/Of course/Why not/Give it a shot/Go for it!

Duke- Alright...if you say so. _Gets out of the car_

Alarm- BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Guards- _Takes Duke away_

Duke- Hey! But the rule..I thought they were...I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!

Tea- Good ridance.

Yugi- One down.

Joey- Six more to go.

**With Duke Devlin out of the game, we only have six people in the car. It's been almost two weeks...and Mokuba is getting on everyone's nerves.**

* * *

Day 13

Mokuba- _Singing 'Hey There Deliah' on top of his lunges but is a very terrible singer_ Oh it's what you do to me Oh it's what you do to me

Everyone but Mokuba- _Gives him an annoyed look_

Joey- No offense, Kaiba but he sucks!

Kaiba- No offense taken, Wheeler.

Mokuba- _Stops singing_ Thank you everyone. You all are a beautiful crowd. Want me to sing another one?

Everyone but Mokuba- No!

Tristan- Kid, that was my favorite song and you butchered it.

Mokuba- I'm sorry, Tristan. But don't worry. I shall make it up to you by singing another little favorite of mine. Seto, what time is it?

Kaiba- L_ooks at his watch_ It's almost a quarter to...

Mokuba- _Stands up on the seat_ It's peanut butter jelly time, peanut butter jelly time, peanut butter jelly time! Peanut butter jelly! Peanut butter jelly! Peanut butter jelly with a baseball bat

Kaiba- Oh you have GOT to be kidding me!

Tea- I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! _Takes Mokuba's iPod and throws it out of the car_

Mokuba- MY iPOD! _Runs out of the car to get it which causes the alarms to go off on him and the guards to take him away_ No! Stop! Seto, a little help here!

The guys- _Turns to Tea_ Thank you so much!

Tea- No prob.

* * *

**Hours after Mokuba was thrown out...**

Tristan- Peanut butter jelly! Peanut butter jelly! Peanut butter jelly with a baseball bat. Peanut butter jelly! Peanut butter jelly! Peanut butter jelly with a baseball bat. Peanut...

Kaiba- OH WOULD YOU SHUT THE HELL UP WITH THAT SONG BEFORE I KILL YOU!

Tristan-...sorry.

Kaiba- _Rolls his eyes_

**Two down, five more to go. We are now at day 20. Everyone is smelly, tired, hungry and completly bored out of their mind. But mostly they are hungry. **

* * *

Day 20

Yugi- _Moans_ I'm so hungry!

Kaiba- Lifes tough allover, Yugi. It's either tough it out of get out of the car and lose your chance to win that money. You decide.

Yugi-..._To himself_ Kaiba's right...I have to take it like a man._ Lays back_ But I can't stand my hunger anymore. I'm so hungry...I can eat..._Turns to Joey and imagines him as a chicken_

Joey- Hey, does anyone else here watch Robot Chicken besides me and Tristan?

Tea- Oh great. Here he goes with that show.

Tristan- Tea thats an awesome show. I can't understand why you hate it so much.

Tea- If you say so.

Joey and Tristan- _Sings the Empire on Ice song from Robot Chicken_

Yugi-...Joey...

Joey- Hey, Yuge, what's up?

Yugi- DON'T MOVE! You are my dinner!

Joey- Huh? Yugi, are you okay? _Notices Yugi coming at him_ No, please, Yugi! Don't eat me! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SCREW THIS! _Jumps out of the car and runs away not caring that the alarms are going off on him_ CANNIBLE!

Tea, Tristan and Kaiba-...Three down, four to go.

**We now only have four people left in the car. They are still hungry. Infact, they are so hungry that they begin to eat parts of the car. The inside of the car is totally ruined. Such a perfectly good car too. It is day 34 and it is time to vote someone out.**

* * *

Day 34

Kaiba- Alright, time to vote Yugi out.

Yugi- What? Why me?

Kaiba- Becuase its to get you back for beating me in a duel.

Yugi- Kaiba, like you said, lifes tough allover. So why can't you get over the fact that I'm the world's best duelest?

Tea- I'm about to vote the two of you out if you don't stop bickering!

Kaiba- Did it ever occur to you that I'm the most IMPORTANT person in the car, Gardner?

Tea- Oh, you're so full of yourself!

Tristan- Wait, I have an idea! Since we can't decided on who to vote out, why don't we play rock, paper, siccors.

Kaiba- Taylor, that is the stupidest...

Yugi and Tea- I'm in.

Kaiba- _Rolls his eyes_

Everyone- Rock, paper, siccors, SHOOT! _Yugi, Tea and Kaiba all get paper while Tristan gets rock_

Alarm- BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Tristan- No! What the?

Guards- _Takes Tristan away_

Guard- You know the rules of the game, Tristan.

Tristan- BUT THEY CHEATED! I swear, this game is fixed!

Yugi, Tea and Kaiba-...four down...

**We now only have three people stuck in the car. It's been almost a month. We are now at the 40th day. Tea is asleep, Kaiba is hungy and Yugi...is just being Yugi. But little do they know, someone random will be taken out of the game...randomly. So random that...**

Kaiba- ALRIGHT STUPID AUTHOR LADY! WE GET THE POINT!

**Okay...so...lets continue...GOSH! The CEO is so rude! UGH!**

* * *

Day 40

Tea- _Naps_

Yugi- Kaiba, I must say this was a plesant experience.

Kaiba- _While laying back on the seat_ Yeah, starving, not bathing and being stuck in a car with you geeks for God knows how long was a plesant experience. You're right, Yugi.

Yugi- Kaiba, I'm being serious. I mean, if it wasn't for this game, we would have never became closer to one another. So therefore, I am thankful that we...

Alarm- BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Tea- _Jumps _Man, I hate that.

Guards- _Takes Yugi out of the car_

Yugi- Huh? What's going on? Why are you taking me out of the car? Did I do something?

Guard- No. It's just that on the 40th day, someone random gets to be taken out of the game. So we chose you.

Yugi- Wait, is this in the rules?

Guard- Yeah...but we never let anyone know until the 40th day. Thats a rule too.

Yugi- BUT THATS NOT FAIR! THATS NOT FFFFFFFFFFAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tea- So there, Kaiba! Are you happy now? Yugi didn't win the game so this might be your chance to beat him at something. He's worlds greatest duelest and you won the...

Kaiba- OH SHUT UP! _Moans and falls on Tea's lap_

**It is now almost the end of the month and only two people remain the car. One question remains...who out of the two people will get the money? Will it be Mr. Seto 'Oooh, I love myself/I'm too sexy for life' Kaiba or will it be the dancer, Tea Gardner. We'll just have to find out.**

* * *

Day 56

Tea- _Notices the keys_ Kaiba! KAIBA!

Kaiba- What, Gardner?

Tea- I just noticed... the keys are in the car!

Kaiba- _Looks at the keys_ So...

Tea- So the keys in igniton, the money in the trunk, you and me...in here...alone. We're the last two standing in the car...What do you think?

Kaiba- _Gives her a mischivous smile_ I'm thinking...how do you say, Miami?

Tea- ALRIGHT! LET'S DO IT!

Kaiba- _Starts the car_

Tea- _Turns on the radio and the song, 'Cars' from Gary Newman plays_

Kaiba and Tea- _Singing _Here in my car, I feel safest of all, I can lock all my doors, It's the only way to live, _Turns to each other_ In cars

Kaiba- _Puts his arm around Tea and his foot on the gas pedal_ Let it roll! _Starts speeding_

**Hey wait! Come back you two! This...this is not...you can't do that! Stop that car! KAIBA! TEA! GET BACK HERE! UGH! Before we play a game like this again using an automobile, someone PLEASE TAKE OUT the KEYS! UGH!**


End file.
